Perfect Timing
by Weffie-Jamarcus
Summary: A Kart Race event is happening and The Mario Crew are joining in! However, Bowser sees this as a perfect chance to finally get his full revenge on them...
1. Chapter 1

This fic is just about Bowser finally getting his revenge on the Mario Crew. Bowser learns that a Tournament Kart Race is happening, and The Mario Crew are gonna be in it. Will this be his time to strike?

NOTE: This fic will only have TWO Chapters. I'm not a fan of really long stories so I try to make it descriptive without having to make so many chapters.

Characters: Mario Luigi Peach Daisy Yoshi Birdo Toadette Toad Dixie Diddy DK Wario Waluigi Rosalina Goombella Koops Vivian Bobbery Kooper Bombette (They will be on the stands)  
Bowser and Bowser Jr.

Everybody was at the Kart Event, and the Mario Crew was getting ready to drive their karts.

You better be ready for a crazy ride! Mario joked.

"Oh give me a break. I'm use to this kind of stuff." Peach replied.

"Hey Daisy, guess what? I input a little device that makes the cart go twice as fast!" Luigi cheered.

"Cool! That means we'll have a better chance at winning!" Daisy cheered as well.

"Yeah...unless Wario and Waluigi decide to throw bombs at us like last time." Luigi shivered in fear.

"You got the bob-ombs?" Wario asked.

"Yep! They're in the silver bag, which is hardly noticeable!" Waluigi laughed.

"Excellent, we so got this!" Wario laughed in an evil way.

"If we don't win this I will mentally torture you!" Birdo said.

"Woah! Calm down! It's just a race!" Yoshi replied.

"I know, but I lost the races all the 576567466767 other times, so I pray to Satan that I actually win!" Birdo yelled.

"Sigh...why do I still go out with her?" Yoshi whispered.

"Remember Toadette, use the Mushrooms effectively, you never know what can happen..." Toad said.

"Yeah yeah, I've heard this all before. Just give the mushrooms to me, and you keep doing the driving!" Toadette said.

"Dixie, I REALLY hope you won't eat the bananas this time! We need to save them so we can thrown them all over the track!" Diddy said.

"I know but...THEY'RE SO FREAKIN ADDICTIVE!!!!" Dixie screamed.

"Ugh, we're never gonna win, are we?" Diddy whispered.

"Um...right...so you know how to...um...control this thing...?" DK said in a shy voice.

"Teehee! Of course I do! Just let me drive it and you can just do your thing behind me!" Rosalina said in a flirty way.

"Uhh...yeah..okay...um...haha!" DK said in a weird way.

On The Stands:

"So, who are you guys rooting for this time? I'm rooting Toad plus Toadette!" Goombella said.

"I'm going for the badasses, Wario and Waluigi! Their weird techniques can make them win anything!" Bobbery cheered.

"I don't really care. I just came here ebcause of the delicious popcorn." Kooper said.

"How pathetic! No wonder why everyone hates Koopas now!" Miss Mowz said.

"Hey! Don't you dare insult my species! Besides, you're just as bad anyways!" Koops yelled

"Oh jeeze...they have to fight about everything, don't they?" Vivian said.

"They obviously all like each other, it's so obvious!" Bombette said.

Meanwhile, Bowser and Bowser Jr. were in the Clown Car, not so far away from the track. They were hidden by some tall trees.

"You got the bob-ombs ready?" Bowser asked.

"Yep! I'm so excited that we're actually getting our revenge!" Bowser Jr. cheered.

"Heck yeah! This is why you should never mess with King Bowser!" Bowser laughed.

He put a bob-omb in some sort of rocket launcher.

"Now, we just wait for the perfect time..." Bowser said.

Ready...Set...GO!!!

All the karts started to go at the same time. They all tried to push each other out of the way, in order to get in the front.

"Dixie, I really hope you're not eating the bananas right now!" Diddy yelled.

"Uhh...it's possible that I'm not..." Dixie said with a weird look.

"Are we using the bombs yet!?" Wario yelled.

"No...just wait..." Waluigi said back.

"Come on Mario, you gotta go faster!" Peach yelled.

"Don't worry, I got a plan!" Mario said.

"C'mon! Shoot it now!" Bowser Jr. pleaded.

"Not yet! I gotta wait for the perfect timing..." Bowser said.

"GO TOAD AND TOADETTE!! I HAVE 10000000 POSTERS IN MY ROOM OF YOU GUYS!!!" Goombella cheered.

"That's kind of creepy." Miss Mowz commented.

"Hmmm...this popcorn could use a little more salt..." Kooper said, wondering in his own train of thought.

"Luigi! Use the speed boost!" Daisy said.

"Not yet! It has to have perfect timing!" Luigi replied.

"I think it's time to use the Mushrooms toadette!" Toad said.

"No! We gotta have the perfect timing!" Toadette said.

"GO FASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!" Birdo screamed.

"Shut up!!! And I got my Yoshi Egg, so that will stop some people, but we gotta have the perfect timing!" Yoshi said.

"Ummm, we're losing to them!" DK said.

"Don't worry, I got speed boosts set in this thing. We just gotta wait for the perfect time." Rosalina said.

Perfect Timing................perfect timing.

"NOW!!!!!!!" Bowser screamed and shot the Bob-omb all the way to where the Mario Crew was driving at.

The Bob-omb fiercely impacted the ground, right exactly at Wario and Waluigi's kart.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Wario and Waluigi screamed bloody murder as a huge explosion appeared within seconds right at their kart.

"OH NO, THE TIRES!!!!" Rosalina screamed as her kart, and DK, was spinning out of control, and their kart crashed in to a pile of huge rocks that came tumbling on them.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Toad screamed as he was blinded from the explosion and was driving like crazy.

"TOAD, LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!!!!" Toadette screamed.

Soon, they went off course and they came crashing down a steep hill filled with sharp rocks. Within seconds, their kart was completely destroyed and their dead bodies was all scratched up and bloody.

"I CAN'T FUCKING SEE!!!!!!!!!!" Yoshi screamed, as he drove up a short speed hill bump.

"GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!" Birdo screamed as their kart flew off from the short hill and in to the air.

"SHIT!!!! THE TIRES ARE FREAKING SCREWED UP!!" Diddy screamed.

"Watch out!!" Dixie screamed as they saw Yoshi and Birdo's kart right above them, and their kart soon crashed with theirs. Diddy and Dixie's kart was soon tumbling around everywhere and both of their bodies were massively scratched up and some of their skin was torn.

"GOD HELP ME!" Yoshi screamed, but then their kart was immediately blocked by a huge rock, which made Birdo fly out of her seat, and hit her head straight in to the rock.

"GO GO GO!!!" Daisy screamed as she and Luigi wanted to get the hell out of the mess.

"I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!" Luigi yelled as he was blinded by the smoke.

"Help...you guys!" Yoshi yelled as he ran in to the road, and waved his arms as he saw Luigi's kart drive.

"Wait...hold on!! STOP!!" Daisy yelled as she noticed Yoshi waving his arms, but Luigi still couldn't stop.

BAM! Yoshi gets hit by Luigi's kart with immense power.

"Oh my god, Yoshi!!" Luigi yelled as Yoshi was still on the front of the kart.

Then Daisy noticed something...she noticed Gasoline tanks a few feet right ahead of them.

"LUIGI!!! YOU NEED TO TURN TO THE LEFT!!!!" Daisy screamed.

"I CAN'T!! THIS KART IS SCREWED UP NOW!!!" Luigi yelled.

It was too late for them to turn, or even to stop, as their kart, along with Yoshi, ran right in to the tanks, creating another explosion, engulfing Daisy Luigi and Yoshi in flames.

"Oh my god, Mario!! PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!!" Peach screamed in tears.

They both couldn't believe what they had just saw. Everybody else was dead, and those two were the only ones left alive. What they had saw could be summoned up in one word: Chaos.

"Well look what have here, Mario and Peach are the only ones left!" Bowser grinned with evilness and shot another Bob-omb.

The bob-omb impacted right next to them, which sent them flying up many feet in the air.

"Hey, what's that smoke over there?" Vivian said.

"What the hell is THAT!?" Koops pointed out as they saw...Mario's kart in the air.

The kart came crashing down on to the stands, and their kart was still going full speed, and their kart ran over Miss Mowz, Kooper, Vivian, Bobbery, Bombette, Koops, and Goombella in that order, and the kart crashed in to the metal fence, and finally their kart exploded, setting the rest of the dead bodies on fire.

"YES!!!!! WE DID IT!!!!!!!!!!" Bowser cheered in joy.

"THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!!!" Bowser Jr. cheered as well.

"Bowser...I hope you die..." Said Tiny Kong with inside rage, as she was witnessing Bowser in the clown car.

Next chapter will be the last chapter. Will Bowser get punished for the unebelieveable chaos that he caused? 


	2. Chapter 2

So Tiny Kong has found out that Bowser and Bowser Jr. caused the accident and costed the innocent lives of 21 people. What will happen now?

FINAL CHAPTER

"Dad! You are the most awesome Koopa ever!!" Wendy cheered.

"I can't believe that you actually killed all of them! The day has actually come!" Lemmy cheered as well.

"Haha, yes yes!" Bowser laughed. "This is why you should never EVER mess with King Bowser, baby!"

"Let's celebrate by having a Pizza party." Morton suggested.

"I better not pay for it this time, then!" Roy said.

But suddenly there was a huge bang on the front door and it was slammed.

"FREEZE!! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!!!" Screamed the police fiercely.

"What the hell!?" Lemmy shrieked.

"Oh no...I think they found out..." Ludwig whispered.

"Do not make any sudden movements!" Yelled the polce again.

"Watch this!" Bowser yelled as he was about to unleash his fire breath attack, but the police tased him before he could even do it.

"HEY!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Iggy screamed.

"DO NOT MAKE ANY SUDDEN MOVEMENTS OR YOU WILL BE TASED!!!" Screamed the police men again. "YOU!! COME WITH US!!" They pointed to Bowser Jr.

"What!? No!! Get away from me!!!!!!!!" Bowser Jr. screamed but they caught him and took him away and they carried Bowser away as well.

"Don't tell me....they found out that Bowser caused the accident..." Morton said.

"Well, it's obvious now!" Wendy said.

Later:

"Bowser, you have been proven guilty of causing the deaths of 21 innocent people and you, and your son have been sent to prison for life." Said The Judge.

Bowser and his son remained quiet with their heads looking down. The bayliff got them up and took them out of the room...but Bowser looked up for a split second and saw Tiny Kong in the jury with a smirk on her face.

"YOU!!" Bowser yelled, but that's all he said before he was out of the room.

A week Later:

"Do you guys have everything packed?" Said Larry in a depressed voice.

"Yes..." They all said in a quiet voice.

"It just freakin sucks that we have to live like this for the rest of our lives knowing that we can never see our father outside of...jail." Iggy said.

"I know, but we'll have to deal with it one way or another." Wendy said.

"Let's just go..." Roy gestured.

The 7 koops went outside, but Ludwig spotted a letter in the mailbox.

"Oh, we got mail!" Ludwig said and he got it out, tore it open and it read:

DEAR KOOPALINGS,

TINY KONG WAS THE ONE WHO SNITCHED ON ME AND SENT ME TO THIS HELL HOLE!!!! KILL HER FOR ME AND MAKE HER DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!!!!

LOVE BOWSER

"What the..." Roy said in shock.

"That little...BITCH!!!" Lemmy said in anger. "How dare she do that to the infamous King Bowser!?"

"Of course, you know what this means right? We HAVE to kill her to avenge our fathers life sentence!" Morton yelled.

"Wendy, what "death" weapons do we have in the house?" Roy asked.

"Well...believe it or not, we only have the butcher knives." Wendy answered.

"Well, it's better than nothing. Tiny will know what goes around REALLY comes around..." Iggy said.

Later:

"I did the right deed and I have no regrets whatsoever!" Tiny said to herself. She was sitting on her couch in the living room of her condo.

"But...it still sucks that I'll never see my friends again..." She said a tear slowly dripped from her eyes. "IT'S NOT FAIR!!" Tiny screamed.

-Knock Knock-

"Oh...come in!" She said as she got up.

The door slammed open.

"Alright you little bitch! It's time for pay- OH!!!" Roy shrieked as an axe slammed down in to his chest. It was an obvious trap set by Tiny.

"OH MY GOD, ROY!!!!" Lemmy cried.

"Ha, you think I would be this stupid!?" Tiny said with a smirk.

"I AM GONNA FUCKING-" Morton started to say, but his words were cut off by a bullet to the head, shot by none other than Tiny.

"FUCK YOU!!!!" Ludwig yelled as he jumped in the air and rammed in to Tiny which made her drop her gun.

They both started to struggle with each other a lot, but Tiny kicked Ludwig "where it hurts" and pushed him over, grabbed his knife, and stabbed him in the eye.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! OH MY GOOOOOOOOOODDD!!!!" He screamed, very high pitched.

"Take this!" Iggy whispered, quietly running up to Tiny, but Tiny was more than smart enough to see that coming. She quickly grabbed the knife from Ludwig's eye and immediately stabbed Iggy in the chest right before he was gonna stab her.

"OH!!!!" Iggy screamed as Tiny pushed the knife deeper in to his chest and blood spurted out, a lot. He dropped to the ground, lifeless.

"GAH!!!!" Larry yelled as he swung the axe, from the door, right at her, but she ducked at the right time. Larry swung it down vertically, but Tiny stopped it in her hands and kicked him away from it.

She then repeatedly started to smash the axe in to his head, with blood and guts squirting out everywhere. Tiny topped doing that when she saw parts of his brain ooze out.

"Uhhhh...RUN!" Lemmy yelled as him and Wendy were the only ones left alive.

"COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE REAL KOOPAS!!!!" Tiny screamed as she was chasing after them.

"I never knew that she was that tough!" Lemmy shrieked.

"Oh!" Wendy shrieked as she fell down to the ground. She looked behind her and saw Tiny, getting closer by the second.

"LEMMY, PLEASE WAIT!! I-" Wendy was then cut off by having the axe swung right at the side of her neck, and out the other. Her head was flung many feet away.

Lemmy looked behind him, and saw another gruesome death site which resulted in him crying even more. He tried to run even faster now. Unfortunately, Tiny was way faster than him so she was about 5 feet behind him within seconds.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU KILLER!!!!!" Lemmy screamed as he unfortunately tripped over.

Tiny stopped and stared at him.

"You're....you're right...now I'M the killer..." Tiny quietly said. But her plain face soon turned in to an evil smirk. She slammed the axe down hard on Lemmy's head, which cracked it open.

"Hahah...now I'm the killer...........heheh....." Tiny said to herself as she dropped the axe. She had a weird grin on her face and slowly walked back to her condo/cabana.

Yep. Just a simple and quick chappy. Nothing special, but it's something.

**EPILOUGE:**

So basically neither good nor evil side won as Tiny became mentally insane after the mass murders. She dumped the bodies in a nearby ocean and vowed never to speak of the words "Bowser" or "Koopa Kids" again. A year later, she was sent to the Mental Clinic/Hospital for believe that she was a ghost channeler of some sort. Weird, huh?


End file.
